Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been automating the execution of certain device actions based on the proximity of users to a presence sensing device, i.e., a device capable of detecting presence signals. By way of example, a display device may be configured to detect a presence signal broadcast by a user's mobile device as they walk towards the display. Under this scenario, the display may detect the identity or presence of the user and present targeted content to the user. Unfortunately, the user has to opt-in prior to being able to interact with the presence sensing device, thus requiring them to provide identity information and likely reducing their participation. Moreover, there is currently no convenient means of determining a level of effectiveness of the automated device action performed by the presence sensing device in response to the presence signal.